


The boy who loved

by HarrysWifie_124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWifie_124/pseuds/HarrysWifie_124





	1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ this prologue is pretty important, so skip at your own will :) I really hope you guys enjoy the story x13

Clodagh Scamander was the daughter of two rich Hufflepuffs. She had Brown hair and shining Green eyes and a sarcastic but cheerful personality.714

Clodagh was the youngest child, and had a brother, Rolf Scamander, who was a year older than her... he was also a Hufflepuff, just like their mother and father and everybody else in their pure-blood family.123

Clodagh also had an unusual secret that even her closest friends and parents didn't know about: Whenever she'd lost her temper, as in screaming in anger level, she causes destruction in some sort of way.491

Once, when she was 7 years old, she was angry at her brother for hitting her with his toy broomstick. She accidentally made the broom burst into dust in one blink. And the scary part was, she didn't remember when or how it happened.223  
Only her brother knew about it... she made him promise not to tell their parents. She knew it wasn't a good thing, and was afraid they would fear her for having the ability to destroy things.30

The destruction has gotten worse and worse every time she lost her temper, but luckily, it didn't happen very often. It sometimes made her fear herself. Perhaps one day she would understand what it was, but for now, it was her little secret...109

∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆152

"Ready for your first year, Niff?" Rolf asked, nudging Clodagh's shoulder. The 11 year old Clodagh growled as she pushed her trolley through the busy King's Cross station grumpily. Clodagh's trunk and owl cage shook slightly as she walked faster.187

"Don't you dare call me that at school." she said with her nose in the air. Niff was a nickname Rolf had given to her, because he thought she sounded like a Niffler when she cried (which was not really often). Clodagh never liked that nickname, but she was now stuck with it.165

"Hey guys, would you mind not snapping at each other all the time?" Their father said from beside Rolf. Mr Scamander was a kind looking man at the age of 35. Every male on his side of the family (including Rolf) had puffy dirty blonde hair and a charming smile.193

Mr. Scamander checked his watch. "Oh Merlin, we're going to be late." he walked faster.3

"Hurry, Rolf, you go through the barrier with Dad. And Clodagh, you follow me after." said their mother.21  
Mrs Scamander was a beautiful ClodaghA (your nationality) witch. She had a bubbly but cocky personality, and she was often seen smiling... Clodagh's looks resembled her mother's drastically, although their personalities were totally the opposite. Mrs Scamander was also a very well-known Auror (aka dark wizard catcher). 873  
Rolf and Mr Scamander picked up their speed and rushed through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Mrs Scamander looked down at her daughter and smiled warmly.5

"Ready, Niff?" she asked teasingly. Clodagh huffed.6

"So funny, Mum." she said, unamused, making her mother chuckle. "But I'm ready."370

The two looked at the hard brick wall in front of them. They started to walk fast at first, and eventually broke into a jogging run. Clodagh closed her eyes as the barrier came closer to her. A gush of wind blew into her face, and when Clodagh opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a crowded platform 9 3/4. The red Hogwarts Express gleamed above the train tracks beautifully.3

"C'mon, Darling. We've lost Dad and Rolf." Mrs Scamander said. Clodagh gaped at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. She was extremely excited and Nervous for Hogwarts. Her brown owl, Bamboo, hooted happily in his cage. "Sean! Rolf! We're over here," Mrs Scamander called, waving her hand in the air, but Mr Scamander and Rolf did not hear her through the loud platform.101

Clodagh was so in awe, she hadn't been watching her steps. She bumped right into a girl with bushy hair and slightly bucked teeth.  
274  
"Sorry!" Clodagh apologised. The girl turned to her, and to Clodagh's surprise, she smiled.

"It's alright," the girl said. She was around Clodagh's age and had a giant bag of hardcover books strapped to her back. Clodagh smiled at the girl quickly before trotting after her mother. She saw Rolf and her Dad grinning at them mischievously.65

"It's not the time to mess around, you two." Mrs Scamander said with a frown causing her husband and son to laugh. "We're really late, you kids must board the train immediately." Clodagh's mother raked her daughter's hair and gave her a shaking kiss on her forehead. "Be good, Clodagh."34  
"Send me lots of letters, K?" Clodagh said with a pleading expression. Her mother laughed and said,7

"Trust me, you'll forget us the second you arrive there." she patted Clodagh's shoulder and turned to her son.3

"No kiss, please." Rolf said, a little bit too late. The Scamanders pulled their two children in a tight hug and planted little kisses on their forehead. Clodagh chuckled and Rolf scowled.138

"OK, I think that's enough." said the youngest Scamander. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad." she waved at them and smiled, pushing her trunk into the caboose of the train.21  
"Good luck, Clodagh. Don't get into trouble, Rolf." Mrs Scamander sniffed.22

Clodagh watched as her parents waved energetically and turned to her brother, who was already stepping onto the train.

"I don't need your help, you can go find your friends." Clodagh said with a shrug. Rolf scoffed.34

"Wasn't going to help, anyways." he cackled before earning a slap on the arm from his little sister. "See you at Hogwarts, Niff." he hurried away before she could slap him again.181

Clodagh rolled her eyes and followed her brother onto the train. The Hogwarts Express was busy and was filled with students running aorund. Clodagh walked passed them uncomfortably, clutching her purse and her Owl's cage. "Sorry- um, guys, excuse me. I need to get through, hello?"11

She strode through the train corridors with Bamboo's cage in her hand.2

Suddenly, she saw from afar, a sizzling orange spark flying towards her. It was zooming wildly and looked like it was about to burst. Clodagh's eyes widened in horror.40

"MOVE OUT THE WAYYY" said a pair of identical redheads. Clodagh yelped and ducked into a compartment, just in time as the firework spark burst into a dozen more. The twins burst in laughter and ran after the spark.272

"Oh, thank Merlin." Clodagh muttered, gripping the cushion of the seat she had landed on. Her owl, Bamboo, was screeching in shock as his cage rolled on the ground. "Sorry, Bambs." Clodagh muttered.19

"Err, excuse me." said a voice behind her head, causing Clodagh to jump. She whipped her head around.67  
The voice belonged to a skinny raven haired boy with emerald eyes and glasses. He looked familiar, but not enough for her to recognize who he was.283

Clodagh froze and realised she was gripping onto the boy's arm and not the seat she had landed on.306

"I'm- I'm so sorry." she stuttered, before sitting up straight and letting go of his arm. "I didn't mean to- the twins, with the fireworks-" The boy blushed slightly.103

"It's alright." he said quietly.16

"Fred and George, again. They're bloody mad." sighed a redhead boy sitting across from them. He had a kind and freckled face. He smiled at Clodagh kindly. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way, you are?"114

"I'm Clodagh Scamander." Clodagh said with a polite grin. Ron raised his eyebrows and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Waaaiiiit, your father wrote one of the books on our list!" he exclaimed. "I remember, Nate Scamander or something." Clodagh chuckled.170

"Newt. Newt Scamander. And he's my grandfather. Nice to meet you, Ron." Clodagh turned to the raven haired boy next to her. "And you are?..."98

"Oh," the boy blinked and stuck out his hand. "Oh, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Clodagh." the boy said with an awkward smile, as Clodagh shook his hand.25

"Harry Potter?" Clodagh exclaimed, her heart racing, as she noticed the lighting scar on his forehead . She had read about Harry from one of her history books. His story was incredible. The boy who survived the most evil wizard of all time... Lord Voldemort. Clodagh then realised she was staring at him and quickly looked away, hiding her excitement. "Erm, nice to meet you, Harry." she said.49

Harry's face was unnecessarily red. He was probably cold, Clodagh thought... Oh wait, it's the middle of summer.294

"Nice to meet you, Clodagh." Harry said again with a smile, and Ron let out a loud 'pfffft' sound. "Oh, I already said that..." Harry realized, and shook his head awkwardly.253

Clodagh shook her head and laughed. Merlin, Harry Potter was awkward... who would've thought The Boy Who Lived, the only person who'd survived You-Know-Who, had bad social anxiety?303  
Having The Boy Who Lived as her classmate and possibly her friend? Clodagh was going to have so much fun at Hogwarts...


	2. Chapter 1

2 years later...282

"Happy 3rd year, Niff!" Rolf ruffled Clodagh's hair and slipped into a compartment with his popular Hufflepuff friends, giving his 13-year-old sister a grin. "See you at Hoggy."200

"Will you stop with that name?" Clodagh asked, smoothing her hair and peeking inside the compartment. She waved at his friends.39

"Nah, I don't think so." Rolf shrugged and pushed her out the compartment before slamming the door in her face. Clodagh was left alone, standing in the middle of the train with her brown owl, Bamboo, hooting happily in his cage. She sighed.112

Third year... the year where things get more challenging. The year where they get to visit Hogsmeade. It was a big upgrade from second year. Clodagh wished for this year to finally be a normal year. 228

After evil teachers, giant snakes, secret chambers and all... well what'd she expect? Harry Scarhead Potter was her best friend, after all.224

"Move out the way, Scamander." Draco Malfoy elbowed past Clodagh roughly, causing her to wince. He was her worse enemy... "Potty, Weasel, and little Mudblood dumped you?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle, his dumb Slytherin friends laughed.316

"Shut up about my friends, you white haired Seagull." Clodagh spat back, straightening herself. Draco scowled at her and Crabbe and Goyle cackled. 419

"You're just a pathetic blood-traitor." Malfoy shot. "Don't talk to me, blood-traitor."158

"Funny how you're the one who approached me." Clodagh said cooly. "Because trust me, the last thing I wanted to do is talk to you." she rolled her eyes and walked past them, ignoring Malfoy's insults.164

"In here, Clodagh!" a sweet but sharp voice called from one of the compartments. Clodagh beamed at the sound of a familiar voice and turned to see Hermione Granger waving at her. 112

Clodagh stepped into the compartment she was in and beamed. Hermione immediately threw her arms around her girl best friend happily. Clodagh noticed Hermione had grown taller than her by a bit. Or maybe it was just her extra bushy hair.116

"Woah, hey, there." Clodagh smiled as Hermione released her, before sitting down next to the bushy haired girl. Ron, her other sibling-like friend, was busy getting his rat to stay still and didn't acknowledge Clodagh's entrance. There was also another unknown man sleeping beside him.184

"Who's that?" Clodagh asked and stared at the man sleeping beside Ron. The middle-aged wizard looked tired and almost homeless. He was fast asleep with a furry blanket wrapped around his body and most of his face.184

"Professor Lupin." Said Hermione, pointing at the initials on his suitcase.7

"Is he the Defense teacher?" Clodagh asked curiously.51

"We don't know," Hermione shrugged and then turned to Clodagh with a smile."Clodagh, we've missed you so much!" she beamed. Clodagh rolled her eyes playfully.2

"Of course you did... I've missed you guys too, a lot. A shame we didn't meet in Diagon Alley... hey, Ronald." Clodagh greeted her favourite redhead, who was sitting on the seat opposite of the girls. Ron tried to smile back but his rat was struggling from his hands like mad.103

"Scabbers, stop- hi- hello, Clodagh." he finally stuffed the rat inside his pocket, where it stayed still and breathed heavily. Ron eyed Hermione's squash-faced cat, Crookshanks, in disgust and gripped onto his pocket. "Get it away from Scabbers!"217

"Relax, Ron, he won't hurt Scabbers, right Crookshanks?" Hermione picked up her cat and hugged him tightly. Clodagh pouted her lips and stroked the cat's chin playfully.40

"Hello there, ginger," she said as the cat purred.76

"You're bloody mad, you all are." Ron said dramatically. Clodagh and Hermione ignored him and continued to play with the fluffy cat.127

The train took off and the three waved at their parents from their compartment eagerly. Clodagh could see her mother sniffing back a few tears. The Hogwarts Express then turned a corner, making the parents disappear from sight. Clodagh sighed happily.27

"Where's Harry?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Harry Potter was one of the first people who befriended her in their first year. They met on the Hogwarts Express and were best friends from then on.46

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and grinned knowingly.160

The two had always cheered for Clodagh and Harry to be together since day one. Clodagh had to admit, she did have tiny feelings for Harry, but didn't want to ruin their amazing friendship.252  
When Ron and Hermione continued to smirk, Clodagh rolled her eyes. "Guys, it's just a question."3

"He went to get food for Hedwig," Hermione said, mocking Clodagh's casual tone. Ron snickered. Clodagh ignored their tease.

"Oh, OK." she shrugged. "How are you two, by the way? How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was great!" Hermione said excitedly. "France was stunning and I got to see the beautiful buildings. The history and the people there- oh, Clodagh, I wish you were there! " Hermione said with a wide grin. "But other than that, I read a lot of school books."118

"Typical." Clodagh muttered with a smile and Ron huffed. Clodagh then turned to Ron. "I heard you went to Egypt with your entire family, Ronald. How was it?"63

"It was bloody brilliant!" Ron replied excitedly.13

He told Clodagh about the Weasleys' Egypt trip and how furious his parents were when Fred and George tried to trap Percy in one of the pyramids. Clodagh laughed and shook her head.220

"Of course it was Gred and Feorge," she chuckled. "I actually remember, exactly two years ago today, they almost burned my head off with one of their fireworks... Thanks to them, I landed right into your compartment. I can't believe-" but she was interrupted. Someone slid open the compartment door, making the three Gryffindors turn.161

Clodagh found herself looking up at her best friend, Harry Potter. She let out a small sound that imitated a cartoon character's gasp. Clodagh had always been close with Harry and would sometimes grow sheepish around him throughout their first two years. This year, he looked different. His hair was slightly longer and messier and he was a lot taller. He looked more grown up in general. Harry, too, was looking at Clodagh with slightly raised eyebrows.  
589  
"Harry!" Clodagh exclaimed a little too loudly,72

"Clodagh," Harry smiled. Clodagh got up and hugged Harry tightly, making him turn a light shade of pink. Harry chuckled into her ear.293

"How are you, Harry?" Clodagh asked him while the boy sat down beside Ron.

"Very good, now I'm back with you lot." Harry replied and grinned at her. "What about you? How was your summer?"70

"I'm great, It was great." Clodagh said. "We went to visit our Auntie Queenie in America. But other than that, nothing much." said Clodagh. "But Harry, do tell me about your some-what bubbly aunt."271

Harry huffed at her sarcastic pun and smiled. "I already told you in one of my letters, it's not a really interesting story. Marge said things about my parents, I got angry, and then the next thing I know, she was floating out of our backyard."130

Ron and Clodagh roared with laughter and earned a stern glare from Hermione.59

A grumpy looking Crookshanks leapt onto Harry's lap and curled into a ball, purring loudly.78

"Hey there, Crookshanks." Harry said in a childish tone and scratched Crookshanks's ears casually.181  
Clodagh realised she had a stupid grin plastered on her face and quickly wiped it away. Hermione smirked at her playfully.4

"Clodagh," Harry looked up. "Have you heard about Sirius Black?" he asked.131

"Sirius Black? Oh, yeah, I have." Clodagh had read about Black in The Daily Prophet. "The dark wizard who escaped Azkaban?"38

"Yeah, him." Harry said and lowered his voice before looking nervously at the sleeping wizard next to him. "I-I've overheard Ron's parents last night..."147

Harry told her about what he'd heard and Clodagh listened carefully. Apparently, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban just to find Harry and kill him. Clodagh bit her lip anxiously and nodded slowly.3

"Harry..." she whispered. "Why does he want to kill you?"1

"I dunno," Harry replied with a shrug.1

"Aren't you worried? That a killer is on the loose and is coming for you?" Clodagh asked. "Because I am." she added, making Harry grin.162

"Thanks, Clodagh. But I honestly don't." He said with a shrug. "Voldemort's already been after me for years, so another killer wizard won't hurt." Ron laughed out loud and Hermione giggled. Even Clodagh couldn't help but smile.75

"Always acting tough and heroic." Hermione teased.16

"I'm still mad at you guys for not bringing me on your little Chamber of Secrets trip." Clodagh said when the thought popped into her head.66

"We've already told you, Clodagh." Ron said with a frown. "You were busy hexing Malfoy half a castle away and we didn't have time... my sister was dying!"239

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Clodagh shamefully said and added, "But never do that again-"11

"Anything from the trolley, Dears?" The Trolley Witch stopped outside their compartment and smiled warmly, with her trolley full of sweets and snacks. Ron immediately stood up, making Hermione roll her eyes. Harry shook his head and ushered him to sit down.86

"Sit down, Ron, I'm paying for all of us. I'm hungry." Harry stood up and handed a few Galleons to the old witch.125

"But Harry-"4

"It's a thanks for being my friends." Harry said swiftly and caught Clodagh's eye. Clodagh smiled at him and he smiled back. Harry felt a tiny flower blossom in his stomach.423

"Thanks, Harry." Clodagh said.

"Thanks." Hermione and Ron grinned at him.

"A bit of everything, please." Harry told the witch. She handed him a big haul of candies and snacks and the three feasted on them happily, talking to each other about their summers.84

Clodagh noticed Harry glancing at her a couple of times, but every time he got caught, he would turn away or blush.513

Suddenly, after their long conversation, the train started to slow down slowly and finally stopped.

"What?" Ron said blankly, eating the last of their chocolate frogs. "Have we arrived?"

"No, it's still early," Hermione replied, checking her watch.

The four of them stood up to look between the compartments and saw some other students peaking their heads out of theirs. The four remained on their feet as they listened to the sounds outside carefully. Clodagh felt a rush of coldness and shivered.

"D-do you g-guys feel suddenly c-cold?" Clodagh asked. The other three nodded and rubbed their hands together. Suddenly...95

Crash!47

The train shook violently and they all fell backwards. Clodagh fell backwards onto her seat and Harry fell on top of her awkwardly. They all breathed heavily in fear as the lights died off.525

Clodagh blushed when she noticed how close Harry was to her face and cleared her throat. Harry quickly noticed their closeness and got himself up, his face flushing red.  
128  
"Erm, uh, I- sorry," he pulled Clodagh up by the arm.11

"Yeah- it's OK, thanks." As soon as Clodagh got up, she felt a gush of sadness and remorse. Her face suddenly fell and she could tell her friends felt the same horrid feeling. Clodagh shivered nervously and got her wand out. She knew immediately what had caused them to shiver like this. She and Hermione looked at each other in the eye and gulped.44

"Dementor." the two girls breathed in horror.51

As if on cue, I giant hooded figure slowly floated in front of their compartment, making all of them whimper in fear. Their pets screeched horribly as the Dementor slid open the compartment door.26

Clodagh felt Hermione grip onto her elbow and saw Harry shudder violently. She felt depressed and cold, as if happiness didn't exist in the world. Harry started to shake again, and Clodagh noticed something was off.51

"H-h-harry?" she was shaking, herself, but saw that the boy was now sliding off his seat. She forced herself to go on her knees and grab Harry's unconscious body; he had passed out. She looked up at her two friends who were as stiff as a statue helplessly. "Hermione d-do something! Ron- help...me..."138

Clodagh could hear a faint voice of someone calling her name but didn't let go of Harry's body. Then, that someone pushed her aside and held up his wand, yelling an incantation at the Dementor.7

A silver creature burst from his wand and ran over the Dementor, making it stumble and float away.18

"Clodagh, it's OK, move aside." Clodagh looked up and saw Professor Lupin wide awake, putting a hand on her shoulder. Now that he didn't have a blanket to cover his face, Clodagh could see that he looked tired and had scars all over his face, his clothes were old and scrawny. Professor Lupin continued when Clodagh didn't move, "Clodagh, he's alright, don't worry."205

Clodagh didn't know how he knew her name, but nodded and got up to sit on her seat. Professor Lupin kneeled down to check Harry's breathing. The three looked at their friend nervously.31

"What was that thing?" Ron asked in horror, his hand shaking slightly.1

"Dementor." Clodagh said, and Ron continued to look confused.18

"They're the creatures that guard the wizard prison, Azkaban." Hermione explained as she hugged her orange cat to her chest tightly.

"P-professor? Professor Lupin?" Clodagh piped.2

"Yes, Clodagh?" he gave her a warm smile. Clodagh looked down at Harry and asked,28

"Is he going to be OK?"10

"Oh, he will be." The Professor assured and stood up. "We all react differently from the Dementors, and Harry, well, he had a darker past than all of us...Well, I have to have a word with the driver, if you'd excuse me... if Harry wakes up, give him some chocolate." he handed Clodagh the chocolate bar and left the compartment...151

A/N ~ hope y'all like this fanfic so far. I love reading comments, so don't hesitate to comment something fUnNy~ Also, it means the world if you guys vote. But of course you don't have to. Just enjoy the story :) Thanks for checking in!103

\- ScribblingQuills


	3. Chapter 2

A/N ~ I hope you're liking the story!35

∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆281

It's been a week at Hogwarts and a lot has already happened...4

Firstly, Harry had passed out from the Dementor attack on the train and got bullied about it for days. Second, Clodagh officially had a subject she hated: Divinations with Professor Trelawny. Clodagh had always hated the thought of staring into a crystal ball and predicting her death from the the shape of her eye cells. Or in her case, it was tea leaves she had to stare at.100

"Miss Scamander, please take an inner look at Miss Granger's tea leaves." Professor Trelawny said in low and raspy voice. The teacher wore round glasses and dozens of beaded necklaces around her neck.9  
Clodagh tried her best not to roll her eyes.11

"Alright," she said and picked up Hermione's teacup. She stared into the blob of leftover tea leaves and blinked. 'It looks like a head,' she thought. 'It looks like someone wearing glasses... hey! it kind of looked like Harry.' she smirked at the thought of telling Harry that a blob of boiled leaves reminded her of him. "It looks like a fish." she stated out loud. The class laughed.144

"Miss Scamander, I would like you to take this seriously." Professor Trelawny looked at her sternly. Hermione was the one to roll her eyes this time. Clodagh sighed.5

"It looks like a face," Clodagh said grimly. "of someone smiling."1

Professor Trelawny raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly, making Clodagh frown.

"Is this face... clear, Miss Scamander?" Trelawny asked.

"Sure," Clodagh shrugged.2

"Miss Scamander..." the professor said in her shaky voice and attempted to give Clodagh a sweet smile.

"Yes?" Clodagh tried to sound as polite as possible.

"Why, Clodagh, dear... this particular form you are seeing in Miss Granger's cup, is a sign meant for you, not Miss Granger." Professor Trelawny nodded slowly once again. "The Joyful Face is a sign that the you, Miss Scamander, are deeply in love, and will be loved back. Yes, yes, that boy, or girl, is very lucky..."816

The class sniggered as Clodagh blushed furiously. Harry and Ron let out 'ooooh' noises and smirked. Clodagh and Hermione were not having it. Clodagh huffed and glared the floor, while Hermione repeatedly rolled her eyes.174

"Tell me, dear Clodagh." Professor Trelawny continued. "Who's face are you seeing in this teacup? Because if that person is in this room, he or she would be thrilled to know your love-"418

"But what is the logic behind this?" Clodagh asked, growing impatient. "Even if your 'sign' is true, it's Hermione's cup. She drank the tea. How is it meant for me if it's from Hermione's cup?"24

"Well, dear." Professor Trelawny chuckled. "This is The Joyful Face, we're talking about. It could be seen in tea leaf reading or lunar reading, and it is the true sign of love. It is only seen if it needs seeing...It is a sign for you..."9

At this point, Clodagh was laughing along with the others. She had never heard of anything so ridiculous. Again, it was just her eye cells messing around. She looked into Hermione's teacup once more and looked away immediately. As hysterical as the class was, Clodagh couldn't help but notice how she vividly saw Harry's face in the teacup, twice. And didn't even pay attention when Professor Trelawny announced to the class that Harry had the Grim, the omen of death.  
191  
∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆  
21  
Clodagh shrieked in horror when she unleashed her Monster Book of Monsters. It was in the afternoon and they had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. They were supposed to read a chapter about Hippogriffs and Clodagh apparently opened her book before Hagrid could tell them how to.13

Her book growled loudly and attempted to bite her fingers off, making Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends roar with laughter. Ron, Harry and Hermione also burst into laughter as Clodagh sprinted away from the book and climbed onto a tree near her. She breathed heavily and watched the book attempt to climb the tree after her.117

"Hagrid, help!" Clodagh exclaimed, looking at the book fearfully.76

"Didn't know you could climb trees that well," Harry chuckled. Clodagh huffed and rolled her eyes.187

"Clodagh, yer supposed to stroke it!" Hagrid, their giant friend and professor said with a smile. He chuckled and picked up her book effortlessly. He then stroked the spine of the book and it calmed down by a lot. "Ayeee, see?"114

"You should've told me before, Hagrid." Clodagh sighed and jumped down from the tree. Hermione shook her head and dusted wood dust from Clodagh's shoulders.

"Yeah, we totally knew you were supposed to just stroke it." Malfoy said sarcastically, earning glares from the Gryffindors.170

"'M sorry." Hagrid muttered. "C'mon, yeh lot! Gather 'round, gather 'round." he gestured for them to gather around a wide paddock in the outskirts of The Forbidden Forrest. He told them to wait as he went and fetched their first magical creature of the year.34

Some students took off their robes and fanned themselves as they gathered around the wide clearing. Draco Malfoy pushed a Hufflepuff girl out of his way roughly to have a good view of what Hagrid was about to show them. However, Clodagh, Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't so confident of going too close. They remembered Fluffy, Norbert, Aragog, and other dangerous creatures Hagrid owned.65

Meanwhile, Draco was busy insulting Hagrid and his professions.75

Clodagh, harry, Ron and Hermione were determined to ignore him while Harry made a fist impatiently.3

"Wait until my father hears they've got this oaf teaching in class." Draco sneered loudly for them to hear.113

"No one really cares about your father, just wanted to let you know." Clodagh said through gritted teeth. Hermione gave her impatient friend a look.63

"Oh, look, everyone." Draco sneered. "It's the girl who ran away from her textbook!- trying to sound smart and all... What do you know about fathers when yours went chasing after Grindylows?" Malfoy smirked. The Slytherins cackled and Clodagh clenched her jaw.133

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry threatened, stepping forwards boldly. Clodagh gave him a warning look.224

"Oooooh," the Slytherins sneered.7  
"Defending your girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.575

"Shut. Up." Harry repeated.57

Malfoy thrusted his bag into Crabbe's arms and swaggered forwards, giving Clodagh and Harry an amused look. He then, proceeded to point behind them with a horrified look on his face and yelled, "Dementor, Dementor!"92

Clodagh and Harry reacted and looked back in fear. There was nothing behind them.11

The Slytherins howled with laughter and pulled the hoods of their robes up and wiggled their fingers, making spooky expressions.114

Hermione turned Clodagh and Harry's shoulders away before they could react and gave Malfoy a disgusted look.13

"Aye, yeh lot, listen up." Hagrid grunted, making them turn back to the lesson. "Tatatataaaa!" Hagrid waved his arms at the creature behind him. It was absolutely beautiful. It was horse sized, and looked like a Griffin, but its head resembled an eagle's. The creature's feathers were silver and glistened in the bright sun ray.74

Clodagh gaped at it and smiled in awe. She had never seen such beautiful magical creature before.63  
She turned around and saw that no one else was as amazed as she was. They all looked confused and some looked terrified.19

"This," Hagrid continued, "is Buckbeak. He's a Hippogriff." Hagrid threw Buckbeak a dead ferret and it caught the ferret with its beak. "They're very proud creatures, Hippogriffs. Yeh don't want to insult 'em, 'cause it would be the las' thing yeh do." Hagrid beamed at the creature proudly.113

"Yeah, no shit." Ron muttered under his breath. Luckily, Clodagh was the only one who heard him.198

"Now..." Hagrid continued, "Who would like ter come and say hi?" he asked while feeding Buckbeak another dead ferret.24

Clodagh and Harry were busy staring at the creature, Clodagh in awe, and Harry in shock, while the others backed at least two steps away, making the two look like they've stepped forwards. Hagrid turned back to them and beamed.27

"Harry! Clodagh!" Hagrid smiled at the two. Harry and Clodagh looked at each other in confusion, then looked at the other students in betrayal. Hermione and Ron gave them an apologetic look.85  
Malfoy bit into a green apple casually and grunted. Hagrid continued,241

"Good, good. Now... don't be shy, step forwards- slowly. And then bow. Slowly, Clodagh, don't be too eager. That's it, Harry..."121

Clodagh and Harry looked at the Hippogriff and bowed their heads low, stepping forwards slowly. Buckbeak squawked and Harry took a step back, startled.

"Get back Harry, Clodagh," Hagrid ushered. "start again."

"it's OK, Harry," Clodagh smiled at him, making Harry feel a lot more safer. He slowly stepped closer to the creature with his head low.50

Then, Buckbeak slowly but steadily bowed at them back.

"Great job, you two!" Hagrid clapped and fed Buckbeak another dead ferret. Clodagh and Harry grinned in relief and the class (except for the Slytherins) clapped loudly. The two Gryffindors walked back to the crowd happily.32  
"That was intense," Harry breathed.37

Hargid continued, "Now, are yeh ready to ride him?"237

"What?" Clodagh and Harry asked blankly and turned back. Hagrid grabbed them by the waist.173

"Hey, hey, hey, Hagrid, put me down!" Harry panicked, making their classmates laugh. Clodagh laughed along with them and let Hagrid carry her fearlessly. It was probably her grandfather's genes that made her so in love with magical creatures.127

Hagrid placed Clodagh on Buckbeak's back and placed Harry right behind her. Harry continued to fuss when Buckbeak started to walk.145

"I don't think this is a good idea- no, no, no it's moving!" He exclaimed.31  
"Have fun, you two." Hagrid beamed. Clodagh chuckled and replied,147

"Oh, we'll definitely-"45

"NO, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE IT!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. Hagrid hit Buckbeak's back and the creature took off with a jolt. Harry yelled in horror and grabbed onto Clodagh's shoulders. Clodagh just laughed and gripped Buckbeak's scruff tightly.291  
Buckbeak soared above the tall trees and rose higher and higher. Clodagh grinned widely and noted to herself that she would write to her grandfather about her day. Harry kept on swearing faintly behind her, his eyes shut tightly.83

"Harry, don't close your eyes." Clodagh said as Buckbeak flew above the magnificent castle.22

Harry peaked through his eyes and looked down at the view. Wind was rushing into their faces and they could see the Hogwarts castle clearly.

"This is..." Harry was gaping at how high they were.

"unusual."

"amazing."101  
The two said at the same time, making them both laugh. Clodagh felt Harry's grip loosen on her shoulders as he started to relax. They could see how big the castle was and how glittery the lake looked, and it was unreal.21

"See, you like it!" Clodagh yelled through the wind.

"I honestly don't." Harry said back. "I just- it's just- I like the view."351

"We should do this regularly." Clodagh said sarcastically. "You know, given how much you like the view." Harry wasn't amused.34

"You are hilarious, Clodagh" he muttered grimly.34

Buckbeak then swooped down to be merely 10 feet above the black lake. When they were right above the lake, Harry could see his reflection on the surface of the water. He looked rather pale, while Clodagh was smiling from ear to ear.

"You go, Buckbeak!" Clodagh cheered. "Touch the water!"5

"Touch the what?" Harry yelled through the loud wind.173

Buckbeak swooped down once again. The wind was loud in their ears and the two Gryffindors could see its feet dragging through the pitch black water.

"Harry, look up!" Clodagh told him. Harry slowly looked up and saw the huge mountains surrounding the lake. Clodagh slowly letting go of Buckbeak's neck and spreading out her arms.15

"Careful, Clodagh!" Harry warned, but Clodagh ignored him.33

"No, you try, Harry!" Clodagh said eagerly. "Or I'll push you off," she said in a sing-song tone. Only because Harry didn't want her to push him off the creature's back, he slowly let go of the girl's shoulders and spread out his arms in the air. Harry felt a smile creeping onto his face and he heard Clodagh chuckle in joy.99

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as Buckbeak continued to soar over the lake.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Harry joined her. Harry and Clodagh felt the breeze drying out their faces and Buckbeak's wings beating gently against their legs as they cheered loudly.94

Buck beak suddenly flew upwards, making Clodagh let out an 'ouph' sound, and making Harry grab onto her waist tightly. He could sense Clodagh's face reddening and grabbed onto her shoulders instead, blushing a bit himself.356  
They both burst out laughing at their awkwardness and shook their heads. Harry casually rest his chin on Clodagh's shoulder.426

Buckbeak soared back to the skirts of the Forbidden Forrest where the clapping crowd awaits.

"Well done!" Hagrid exclaimed as Buckbeak landed to the ground. Harry and Clodagh were laughing uncontrollably as Buckbeak slowed down.7

Hagrid helped the two down and Clodagh felt her legs wobble as if she had forgotten how to walk. Harry looked at her and grinned as their Gryffindor friends patted them on the back. Ron and Hermione were smirking as always.305

Then, out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy pushed through them and walked towards Buckbeak.

"Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Clodagh heard him sneer. She felt her stomach drop when she realised what was going on.29

"Malfoy, get back." Clodagh warned.56

"Malfoy," Hagrid muttered in panic.

When Malfoy continued to sneer at the Hippogriff after their warnings, Buckbeak lifted its two front legs in anger. Suddenly, Malfoy's eyes widened in horror lifted his arms up to protect himself.14  
Buckbeak scratched the boy's arm roughly and the crowd screamed.10

"Ow! It's killed meh! It's killed meh!" Draco whimpered dramatically, gripping onto his arm. Hagrid rushed over to calm Buckbeak down and Pansy Parkinson shrieked.263

"He's getting killed!" She screamed stupidly.254

"If you call getting a scratch 'getting killed', then sure." Clodagh rolled her eyes. Ron smirked.15

"Clodagh!" Hermione scolded her.

"What?" Clodagh snapped. "Didn't Hagrid warn him? It was the jerk's fault, Hermione."44

Hermione stepped forwards and told Hagrid to quickly take Malfoy to the castle. The class ended by Hagrid scooping Malfoy up in his arms and marching away towards the castle while Malfoy cursed and whined about Hagrid's bloody chicken.163

∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘ ➵ ♆3

A/N ~ Woah, OK, what a chapter. Quite a lot of fluff, but, well, why not ;) Really loved writing the Buckbeak scene since it's one of my favourites from POA *Drapple alert ... I hope you all enjoyed it!33

\- ScribblingQuills


End file.
